


я убью тебя

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Boys In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Тассариан попадает в сложную ситуацию и даже не надеется на спасение.





	я убью тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать эдаким пассивным вкладом ру-фикрайтера в #PrideCraft и #PrideCraft2018   
> Ну, очень пассивным.

Кольтира — эссенция ненависти и злобы в несмертной плоти.  
  
Кольтира — кровь и пламя, нечестивость и лёд, сама смерть, обращенная против его же собратьев. Он убивает и смеется, выгибаясь в талии до хруста костей; сжиманием кулака доводит живого до агонии, а вскидыванием ладони поднимает мертвого — и разрушает, мучит, калечит, не ощущая даже тени или нотки сожаления в покрытой инеем душе.  
  
Кольтира — безумец. Идеальная кукла Короля-лича…  
  
Когда Тассариан в отлучке. Уходит с твердыни Акеруса по заданию самого Короля, Моргрейна или Разувия; отправляется в разведку по велению Амал’тазада, чтобы нести волю Плети на новые и новые земли.  
  
Когда же рыцарь льда рядом меняется все.  
  
Ни для кого не секрет, как мало помнят нечестивые воины Короля-лича после своего пробуждения. Память стирается смертью, чужой волей; оставшиеся крохи как ни храни развеются рано или поздно по ветру, точно пыль и снег, которыми присыпаны балконы Акеруса в холодные времена года.  
  
И от того еще более странно, как Кольтира ведет себя рядом с Тассарианом. В нем — хотя казалось бы — нет немого подобострастия, как у других рыцарей, поднятых подобным образом, нет слепого обожания. Ткач Смерти будто создан из напряженности, недоверия и тонкой злобы — а еще смотрит на Тассариана так, будто желает с самого пробуждения испепелить одним метким взглядом. Или глотку прогрызть клыками, или отрубить голову в спарринге, после хмыкнув глухо и выдав что-то в стиле «я случайно». Будто  _узнаéт_ сквозь дымку безумия человека, которого когда-то загонял, точно дичь. В которого до странного поверил, предлагая давным-давно восстать против власти Короля Мертвых.  
  
«Ты можешь сражаться на нашей стороне. Сопротивляйся», — говорил он, понятия не имея о чем ведет речь.  
  
Тассариан дал ему узнать. Отобрал жизнь, после вернув её темное подобие в кости и остывающее мясо; стянул глубокую рану на груди, вдыхая в мертвеца жизнь…  
  
И Кольтира каждое мгновение своего нового существования вел себя так, будто  _знал_. Помнил, что сотворил стоящий напротив него рыцарь смерти под Кель’таласом, Лордероном. Глядел исподлобья, говорил колко, сжимая поводья пальцами, будто безропотная лошадь в любой момент могла сбросить его с себя.  
  
— Как думаешь, Кольтира? — невольно вспоминался вопрос и резкий ответ:  
  
— Я не тот, чьего мнения спрашивают.  
  
И в этих чертах был сам Тира. Эльф, гордый высший ублюдок, что смотрел на него с ненавистью и звериной опаской там, в лесах под кельдорайским королевством.  
  
Лич не мог дать этого презрения чужим глазам, не мог подарить Ткачу Смерти этого изгиба губ с легкой издевкой…  
  
Это — Кольтиры. Эльфа, что подловил его тогда, прислоняя клинок к глотке.  
  
Он  _жив_. Глубоко внутри той корки, той маски, что демонстрировал остальным.  
  
И Тассариану казалось, что однажды Тира отомстит. Поймает момент, когда рядом не будет Орбаза или Харелл; когда Сиокси отвернется, занимаясь очередным отчитыванием сквайра. Когда они будут один на один — и в тот самый миг Ткач Смерти вырвет из его тела не-жизнь, как до того убивал сам Тассариан — мать, друзей.  
  
Кольтиру.  
  
Он думал так и честно сожалел, когда одна из жриц Алого Ордена сцепила на его глотке нити Света. Когда осознавал, что вот она — его кончина — ибо видел тень смерти в отражении чужих глаз, безумной улыбке и пальцах, колдующих смертельные для него чары. Сознание покидало его медленно, мучительно, оставляя лишь пятна алого и синего под тонкими веками; оставляя лишь с мыслью: это миссия-разведка,  _никто за тобой не придет_.  
  
Но смерть ускользала, не даровала желаемого покоя. Это было… неожиданно.  
  
Точно так же, как и образ эльфа над собой. Щуплый, даже в броне; напоминающий больше мага, следопыта или разбойника, чем злобного рыцаря Плети — и его руки, испачканные в бурой жиже, накрывали обнаженную (и когда успел снять пластины?) грудь человека без всякой брезгливости. Кожа к коже, мертвый пульс к мертвому пульсу; пальцы эльфа дрожали как у припадочного, но глаза его — ярость. Чистая ярость и пляшущий огонь в черточках зрачков.  
  
— Я убью тебя. Я, никто другой. — Рычал он наперекор тому, что делал. Говорил весьма тихо, но горячо и безумно, и пальцы его покалывали мертвую плоть электричеством, огнём, льдом, всем и сразу. У Тассариана на глазах пелена, у него боль клубилась под ребрами и между висками, но он узнал ритуал своего брата в смерти — не в последнюю очередь благодаря лежащей рядом (знакомой) жрице, дрожащей в агонии. Из которой эльф вытягивал жизнь для своего брата — медленно, нить за нитью. Смерть отзывалась на его зов; смерть возвращала кровь Тассариана в немертвые жилы и вынуждала сердце дрогнуть в чем-то, отчаянно напоминающем удар.  
  
«Люблю садистов, — не к месту вспомнилась еле-живому Тассариану фраза Маньяры, девушки-тролля из низших рыцарей, — они мучают свою жертву так долго, что успеваешь её спасти».  
  
Когда же все закончилось, Кольтира пошатнулся, едва не падая на обнаженную грудь человека. Волосы закрыли лицо от цепкого взгляда Тассариана; оставили лишь с фактом, что тот дышит — так, будто ему правда надо дышать.  
  
Священница рядом, иссушенная как мумия. Её кровь на ладонях Кольтиры; её последний вздох на его губах, сейчас явно приоткрытых.  
  
Жизнь за не-жизнь. Алое за Синее.  
  
Тассариан улыбался слабо, глядя на обессиленного брата. Почти живого, ибо рыцари нечестивости — проводники — и часть жизни жрицы явно прошла сквозь кожу, пропитала естество, подкармливая  _голод_ , который у таких, как Кольтира, особенно острый. От этого его вены явно горят жаждой крови; зубы явно сводит желание прямо сейчас подорваться, кинуться куда-угодно, лишь бы найти противника…  
  
Но Кольтира сидел, упираясь кулаками в землю и дыша полной грудью. Глубоко, как спасенный от утопления, и Тассариану до безумия любопытно: бьется ли сейчас чужое сердце? А еще более: убьют ли его, если он попытается узнать?  
  
«Я убью тебя»  
  
У него едва-едва подрагивали уши, и лишь спустя пару мгновений эльф взял себя в руки, начав алой тряпкой — в которой с легкостью угадывалась вышивка Алого Ордена — вытирать руки от липкой жижи.  
  
«Я, никто другой»  
  
— Ты, — с хмыком ответил набравшийся сил Тассариан, приподнимаясь, — ты, никто другой.  
  
И, легонько усмехаясь, совсем не думал о том, как бедная лошадь Кольтиры их двоих дотащит до Акеруса.  
  
В конце концов, решил он, если она выдержала эту эссенцию ненависти — гляди, и под ним не проломится.


End file.
